According to Blaine
by yoshi456
Summary: What's the Difference between Sam and Blaine?


"He's a jerk" Blaine told Kurt on their way to the choir room. Kurt was getting mad at him. Sam and Kurt are together a month ago and Blaine was jealous.

"Well, he's my jerk" Kurt answered back entering the room where everyone got quiet to listen the fight even Sam.

"What does he has that I don't show" Blaine asked pointing at Sam. Kurt just looked at him with a 'are you serious' , he remembered a song that expresses those feelings.

"Well, this song will explain everything" Kurt said motioning Puck and Finn. Everyone was seated on their chairs, including Mr. Schuester.

Kurt began singing looking at Blaine and pointing at him.

**According to Blaine**

**I'm stupid, **

**I'm useless, **

**I can't do anything right. **

**According to Blaine**

**I'm difficult, **

**hard to please, **

**forever changing my mind. **

**I'm a mess in a dress, **

**can't show up on time, **

**even if it would save my life. **

**According to Blaine. According to Blaine.**

Kurt pointed to Sam in this part

**But according to Sam**

**I'm beautiful, **

**incredible, **

**he can't get me out of his head. **

**According to Sam**

**I'm funny, **

**irresistible, **

**everything he ever wanted. **

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

**so baby tell me what I got to lose. **

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

**according to Blaine**

**I need to feel appreciated, **

**like I'm not hated. oh- no-. **

**Why can't you see me through his eyes? **

**It's too bad you're making me decide. **

Kurt pointed to himself and then to Blaine and then to Sam again

**According to me **

**you're stupid, **

**you're useless, **

**you can't do anything right. **

**But according to Sam**

**I'm beautiful, **

**incredible, **

**he can't get me out of his head. **

**According to Sam**

**I'm funny, **

**irresistible, **

**everything he ever wanted. **

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

**baby tell me what I got to lose. **

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

**According to Blaine **

**According to Blaine**

**According to Blaine**

**I'm stupid, **

**I'm useless, **

**I can't do anything right. **

When Kurt ended, Blaine was in shock and Sam was surprised. Kurt began crying but Sam standed up and wrapped his arms around Kurt and glaring at Blaine. Everyone was also glaring at Blaine even Mr. Shue

"How dare you to make my boyfriend cry?" Sam asked mad at Blaine. Blaine was pissed off at that statement.

"He should be my boyfriend, not yours, you pathetic moron!" Blaine answered back at Sam. Sam was getting very angry.

"He's not pathetic or a moron" Kurt said "He loves me more than you do".

"No Kurt, I love you" Blaine said. Everyone got shock

"ooh" Puck and Finn said while seating down next to the girls.

"Shut up, both of you " Blaine said.

"If you love him, why did you made him cry then" Mercedes said standing up next to the couple.

"Because he has to realize that being with Sam or Rocky is a waste of time" Blaine said.

When Kurt heard this, he got away from Sam and confronted Blaine.

"First of all he's not a waste of time or anything you say bad about him is true. I care a lot about him. He loves me too" Kurt said with tears on his face.

"He is" Blaine said

"Listen well Blaine, if you want to be my friend, you will somehow accept my relationship with Sam or our friendship is ruined. understand?" Kurt told Blaine. He just nodded.

"I understand. Kurt, I'm sorry that I insulted your boyfriend. I still want to be friends with you, Kurt" Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled.

"Good" Sam said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "So, Kurt, want to go to my house for homework. If you know what mean?" Sam winked. Kurt blushed.

"Sure" Kurt said Turing his head to face Sam and leaving with him with their stuff.

When Kurt and Sam left, Finn standed up and confronted Blaine

"Do you realize that if You hurt Kurt again, I will have to kill you. Right?" Finn told Blaine

"Of course" Blaine answered leaving the choir room.

**SAM's HOUSE **

They were doing their chemistry homework at Sam's bed. Kurt seated in Sam's lap with his book open in balancing equations.

" And that's how you know when is a combustion. Get it?" Kurt asked but Sam was just looking at him admirably.

"What?" Kurt asked. Sam smiled

"Thanks" Sam said. Kurt smiled

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"Saying that I'm not a waste of time" Sam said putting his arms around Kurt. "P.S. I really love you. I realize that the first day I saw you dancing at the stairs"

"love you too and you welcome" Kurt said arms around Sam's neck. "I knew you were checking me out" Sam grinned.

"You know that you are my babe, right?" Sam said. Kurt smile

"Yeah and you are my Rocky or Sammy" Kurt said.

"I prefer Rocky when we are together in bed" Sam said. Kurt blushed

"Then, if you are Rocky in bed, I might be Frank-n-Further in bed" Kurt teased.

"Exactly" Sam said nodding and connecting his lips with Kurt's for a passionate kiss.

They stayed all afternoon after homework either watching tv or making out in Sam's bed.


End file.
